


want

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bodhi fantasizing about Cassian, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the requested companion tocourage: bodhi fantasizing about being with cassian.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know whether gifting the work to the people who requested it would have been ok or awkward so i didn't do it ahdkjasd but i hope everyone who wished for this sees it!

There are a lot of things that Bodhi would like to do with Cassian.

He wants to wake up next to him. He wants to see him smile when they realise they have a few minutes to spare before they have to get up. He wants Cassian to pull him close and keep him there, hands firm on Bodhi as they rut against each other. He wants to hear Cassian moan, to drink the sounds of pleasure from his lips, to feel Cassian’s grip on him tighten and relax again as they come. He wants them to be themselves, to find a moment of peace in each other’s embrace before another day starts, before their duties take over them and turn them from people into assets again.

He wants to feel Cassian’s weight on top of him. He wants to wrap his legs around his waist and pull him closer, bare his neck for Cassian to leave messy, scratchy kisses on. He wants to grasp Cassian’s shoulders, slide his hands over his back and feel his muscles shift. He wants to drag his nails over Cassian’s skin and have him groan, thrust harder, feel him pant against his neck. He wants to _feel_ Cassian, to hear, to taste him. He wants—him. To be with him and laugh with him and share everything he has with him.

He wants all of this and more, in a way that makes his chest feel way too tight sometimes.

Right now, though...

Right now, Bodhi would love to have Cassian watch him.

He grips the headboard with one hand, and reaches back with the other, fingers slick. He circles his rim and shivers as he imagines Cassian sitting on the bed behind him, palming his cock as he watches Bodhi. He would still be in his uniform while Bodhi is completely bare and before him, touching himself under Cassian’s gaze.

“Tell me what to do,” Bodhi whispers, face buried in the crook of his elbow.

There is no reply, of course, but he whimpers as he slides a finger inside and imagines doing it under Cassian’s command. His voice would be low and rough as he guides Bodhi. He would have him take it slow; have him open up around his own fingers before he takes in Cassian’s cock. He would move to Bodhi’s side at some point and whisper in his ear, fingers barely touching Bodhi’s back, beard tickling the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Cassian, please,” he whimpers, finally slipping another finger inside.

_Please, what?_

“More, more, more,” he murmurs, his movements frantic. He wanted this to last but he can’t—he needs—

He shuffles back and slumps on his side, grabs his cock and strokes it as he keeps fucking himself. “Cassian, please, harder,” he whimpers into the pillow as he imagines Cassian lined up behind him, his rough clothes rubbing against Bodhi’s skin, thrusting hard and groaning in his ear as Bodhi comes and clenches tight around him.

He stills to catch his breath, face scrunching up at the mess he’s made. He ignores the jerk his cock gives as he imagines how much messier he’d feel if Cassian had been there, and cleans himself up with one corner of the sheet before he bunches it up and drops it in the basket to be washed.

As he snuggles up in his bed later, the smell of clean sheets enveloping him, he can’t help but wish he had Cassian next to him to wish _good night_ to.

**Author's Note:**

> this would have been written earlier but someone mentioned a third fic (edit: [now done!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9643094)) where they get together so a little bit of that happened before i could get this out oops
> 
> also, i wanted to point out that while [cassian's side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9555806) more smut and just a little pining this has a bit more feelings thrown into it cause i honestly feel that's what they'd be like? while cassian does daydream about bodhi he doesn't actually believe they'd be together so he tries not to think about fluffy things as much. bodhi on the other hand is already head over heels in love with him and dreaming about them being happy together?? christ ok i know they're just ficlets and it's not that deep but i have a lot of feelings ok
> 
> hope you liked it! again, feel free to leave prompts and stuff
> 
> ♥


End file.
